Forgotten News
by HugNi
Summary: Quinn finds away to tell Rachel something she forgot. This G!p guys
1. Chapter 1

**Hay this is my first story lets see how it goes**

* * *

"Oh, god"

Rachel moans tilting her head back hitting the door behind her. Looking down at Quinn on her knees her mouth wrapped around Rachel's cock. Using her tongue to massage the underside of Rachel's cock. Rachel using her fingers to sweep away Quinn's hair from her face, seeing her cock moving in and out of Quinn's mouth. Taking Rachel's cock out of her mouth and pumping her with her hand.

"I can't wait to taste you"

Quinn licks Rachel's balls taking them in her mouth sucking then pinching them with her lips.

"Fuck Quinn"

Rachel breaths out tightening her hold on Quinn's hair. Quinn takes the head of Rachel's cock into her mouth sucking hard.

"God Quinn keep going"

Holding onto the doorknob Rachel pushing herself more into the door behind her, to keep herself standing.

Taking all of Rachel into her mouth her noise brushing Rachel's abdomen, looking up at Rachel staring into her eyes when she swallows around her.

Moaning Rachel moves her hips making her cock slide in and out of Quinn's throat, the noise of Quinn gagging turning her on more. Taking her cock out of Quinn's mouth where it shines with saliva making it easier to pump herself off. Rachel bites her lip as she looks down

"you love my cock don't you Quinn?"

Rachel says enjoying the feel of her hand jacking herself off while her girlfriend is on her knees in front of her.

All Quinn can do is nod her head, too distracted by watching Rachel jack off in front of her. Rachel slaps her cock against Quinn's check leaving a mixture of saliva and pre-cum there. Quinn looks up at Rachel seeing the sly smile on Rachel's face Quinn moves her hands up the back of Rachel's thighs to her tight ass where she squeezes and brings Rachel's cock back to her lips kissing the tip and squeezing her shaft, she uses her tongue on the sensitive head licking at the slit having cum drip out and down her chin. Rachel grips her hands to Quinn's shoulders digging her nails in hard enough to leave marks.

"Oh fuck baby keep going"

Quinn takes Rachel all the way into her mouth hollowing out her checks.

"God I love your mouth Quinn, no one can do what you do to me"

Quinn starts to massage Rachel's balls heavy with cum.

"Oh baby yes"

Bobbing her head faster and faster, Rachel's cock hitting the back of her throat again and again. Pulling out so only the tip of Rachel's cock is in her mouth squeezing her ass leaving bright red marks. While griping her shaft.

"I'm cuming! I'm cuming!"

Rachel shouts at the top of her lungs. Cum spills into Quinn's mouth some dripping out down her chin. Gripping Rachel and pumping her till she's soft.

Rachel breaths hard, head leant back on the door, eyes shut tight enjoying the mind-blowing orgasm she just experienced. She feels lips on hers and smiles into the slow deep kiss where she tastes herself. Moving her hands into messy golden locks and opening her eyes to see "Quinn" who she kissed again.

"Baby wow, what was that for."

Quinn looks away sheepishly

"Quinn?" Rachel asks in a suspicious tone

"Well I may have forgot to tell you that…"

Bang, Bang, Bang

"Fabray! Berry! Open up I have to pee!"

"San be patient"

Rachel standing still looks to Quinn with a look of shock and confusion.

"Hurry up and open this door guys" Santana says starting to get annoyed

While looking unimpressed at Quinn, Rachel quickly pulls up her pants and straightens herself up as best she can in 5 seconds to look some what presentable for there friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Closing their bedroom door, Rachel turns to Quinn who is sitting on their bed looking at her with a look of 'yeah I fuck up'. Seeing Quinn cast her eyes downwards and begin to play with thumbs Rachel exhales loudly and moves to sit by her girlfriend.

"Quinn look at me"

Rachel grabs Quinn's hands to stop her from fidgeting.

Quinn looks up to Rachel.

"Rach I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that San and Britt were coming to stay"

Quinn says this with her best puppy dog eyes. Rachel who rolls her eyes and looks away, trying not to let Quinn see the smile on her face.

"So you thought the best way to tell me was after giving me a blow job"

Rachel felling the twitch in her pants remembering what happened. Quinn turns on the bed to face Rachel better, resting her hand high on Rachel's thigh. Quinn looks her in the eye running her hand over Rachel's soft member.

"Baby"

Quinn says in a soft husky voice. Leaning towards Rachel's ear nipping on it softly with her teeth.

"Are you really saying that you didn't enjoy my lips around your cock?"

Squeezing Rachel lightly over her pants. Moving to give a barley there kiss just under her ear. Licking her lips Quinn moves her face to take in Rachel, lightly biting her lip, with her eyes softly closed.

"Having you fill my mouth"

She moves to just kiss Rachel on the lips.

"I can still taste you now"

"Fuck"

Rachel breaths out opening her eyes to see Quinn smiling.

"Well of course I didn't mind that, but maybe over a glass of wine would have been better."

Looking down to see Quinn still massaging her now semi hard cock over her pants. Trying to control her voice.

"The comments from Santana and Brittany about out sexed up hair and disheveled hair is something I could have done with out."

Moving her hips trying to get closer to Quinn's hand.

Smiling and moving her hands to unbutton Rachel's jeans.

"Maybe I can make it up to you then"

Pulling away slightly, smirking.

"Or would you like that glass of wine?"

Rachel looks to Quinn with an unimpressed look on her face grabs Quinn's wrist to continue on with undoing her pants.

"Don't you dear stop what you stared"

Smiling now while she unzips and pulls down Rachel's jeans, helped with Rachel lifting up and moving to the head of the bed. Quinn looks to see Rachel leant on one hand while the other palms the growing bulge in her boy shorts.

Kneeling on the bed and moving to rid Rachel of her underwear, once gone Quinn grabs a hold of Rachel's growing shaft pumping her till she's fully erect. Rachel puts her hands to Quinn's hips tugging on the waste band of her sweet pants.

"Baby these need to go"

Smiling and getting off the bed quickly riding her self of both her pants and panties. Moving now to straddle Rachel's hips having her wet pussy lips slide against Rachel's hard cock. Bucking her hips at the feel of Quinn's arousal inadvertently hitting her clit making Quinn press herself harder into Rachel.

Both moaning lightly now Rachel grabs a hold of Quinn's hips looking into her eyes.

"Oh I need to be inside you now"

"God I need you inside me"

Moving so the head of her cock is at Quinn's entrance. Quinn lowers herself down enjoying the stretch of Rachel's cock inside her pussy. Rachel's back against the mattress Quinn pushes down on her shoulders giving her leverage to move her pussy up and down Rachel's hard cock.

"Fuck you fill me so good"

Rachel holding onto Quinn's hip moving in rhythm with her. Closing her eyes she pushes harder and harder into Quinn loving the feeling of Quinn's soft walls fluttering around her dick.

"God you feel so good around me"

Rachel breaths out feeling a tingle in her toes and stomach.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck"

Quinn breaths eyes closed biting her lip. She moves her hand under Rachel's shirt to feel her quivering of her stomach.

"Are you close baby?"

Rachel grits out moving her thumb to press on Quinn's clit.

"Oh… yes, yes"

Quinn presses herself into Rachel's thumb, quickening her pace.

"Rach keep…"

Rachel looks up at Quinn seeing her brows scrunched up and sweet forming.

"Oh Quinn!"

Rachel cums hard her back arching, the view of Quinn in such pleasure too much for Rachel to hold off on any longer.

Feeling Rachel cum inside her and the extra pressure to her clit sends Quinn over the edge.

"Oh Rach!"

Holding herself up by putting her hands on Rachel's thighs milking her for all she got.

Collapsing beside Rachel to catch her breath.

Rachel turns to Quinn smirking

"So is there anything else that you forgot to tell me"

Laughing Quinn picks up a pillow behind her and throws it at Rachel.

"You wish"

* * *

**AN: Send me some other places you want these two to be in. **


	3. Chapter 3

**so a guest gave me this prompt and I just had to do it**

* * *

Rachel relaxes in to the hot tub that sits in her and Quinn's back yard admiring the flowers and trees the create a beautiful landscape and the fire place that flickers with life. She lets the jets soothe her tense muscles, closing her eyes and letting the day's problems just wash away.

Hearing the foot steeps she knows to be Quinn's she opens her eyes to see the beauty that is her girlfriend. Roaming from bare feet on stone tiled ground up gorgeous legs to lushes breast wishing that Quinn's blue bikini were not there. Feeling that familiar tingling in her swim shorts Rachel stops her ogling to look up to Quinn's face, seeing that smirk firmly in place she knows that she has been caught.

Shaking her head Quinn hops into the hot tub sitting close enough to Rachel so their thighs are touching. Quinn's hand moves to lightly graze over Rachel's thigh, her finger tips barley touching the covered length of Rachel's cock.

"Hey Rach?"

Quinn breathes into Rachel's ear.

"hmmm?"

Her eyes fluttering close now that Quinn is palming her threw her shorts. Quinn moves so now she is straddling Rachel. Untying Rachel's shorts so she can pull Rachel's hardening cock from its confines.

"Oh.. ahh"

Rachel moans to the feeling of being free and Quinn's talented hand stocking her. Up and down rotating her wrist squeezing her cock so well.

"Baby"

Quinn says in a hushed tone.

"Yeah"

Rachel breathes too distracted on what Quinn is doing. With her other hand Quinn grabs Rachel's hand and moves it to under her bikini top Rachel stats squeezing Quinn's breast. Opening her eyes she looks into Quinn's eyes when she pinches her nipple. Quinn moans surging forward to connect their lips in a brutal kiss, moving her hands to undo her bikini top and bottom Rachel continues to molds Quinn's boobs, playing with them squeezing them.

Throwing her bikini to the stone tiling, Quinn sinks further into Rachel's lap feeling her cock against her own stomach. Rachel holds her tighter helping her lift up so the head of Rachel's dick is teasing Quinn's entrance, Quinn lowers her self down onto Rachel's cock.

"Oh you fill me up so good Rachel"

Quinn moan's riding Rachel's cock. She moves her hands up Rachel's abs to under her bikini top removing it to play with her boobs to squeeze and pinch her hard nipples.

Rachel moans out in pleasure holding onto Quinn's hips harder pulling her closer. Kissing up Quinn's neck finding her pulse point and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Quinn arches her back and exposes more of herself to be ravished by Rachel. Rachel kisses up her jaw and whispers into Quinn's ear

"You love me fucking you don't you Quinn"

"Yes" she whimpers.

There speed increase Rachel moving her hips up to meet each time with Quinn's. Quinn's breast moving against Rachel's, their nipples brushing against each other.

Moaning and whimpering can be heard from both of them the water around them forming mini waves.

Pulling Quinn's hair so she can look into those eyes, seeing full-blown pupils and need staring back at her. Rachel starts pumping into her hard faster, sucking on her neck.

"I'm… fuck! I'm cumming!"

Quinn shouts as loud as she can, her soft walls tightening around Rachel's cock still trusting in and out of her is what Rachel needs to tumble over the edge and into ecstasy.

Kissing Rachel on the forehead once she comes down, she smiles at Rachel with love. She takes a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Baby there's something I need to tell you"

Rachel moves her hands to massage Quinn's hips and thighs.

"What is it Baby?"

Rachel says with a goofy grin on her face as she looks into Quinn's eyes

"My mum's coming to stay with us"

* * *

**So keeping giving me places you want these two. Thanks guys enjoy ;)**


End file.
